No More Tears
by CrueFan21
Summary: When Elsa has a nightmare about the past, there's one person that can comfort her. A sisterly oneshot.


No More Tears

* * *

 _In front her stood an icy wasteland; one of her own creation. The castle, which she spent her whole life in, was completely covered in ice. The fjord was a solid light blue, and hard as a rock. The marketplace was a barren wasteland of snow. It was hard to tell that it was once a thriving town filled with people. That was no more. Elsa walked through the streets, gazing at the destruction she created. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about all the people whose lives she'd destroyed. Why didn't you keep it concealed? She could see hear her father saying that to her now. She could feel his scorn. As she approached the courtyard to the palace, she saw a figure in the distance. At first she couldn't tell who it was, but when she got closer, she realized in horror who it was: Anna. Her sweet, little sister frozen solid in a sheet of ice. Elsa ran towards her, throwing herself at Anna's feet. She wrapped her arms around her sister, focusing as hard as she could to melt the ice, but there was no point. Anna was dead, and Elsa had killed her._

 _Elsa looked up to the sky, and let out a blood curdling scream. The ice and snow around her began to whirl in a hectic frenzy around her. The tears poured from her eyes like rain, shining brightly in the wind and cold. There was no denying it; she was a monster. She deserved to die for what she did. Elsa held out one of her hands, conjuring a small icicle in it. The icicle was very sharp, capable of piercing through almost anything. Elsa gripped the icicle tight in her hand, aiming it inches away from her heart. She pulled back, and thrust the icicle as hard as she could into her chest. A sharp, stinging pain echoed throughout her body, causing her to fall over backwards. Blood began to trickle down her dress, mixing in with the snow and ice around her. Elsa began to feel dizzy; her vision was blurring, the wind wasn't as loud as it was before. She looked at Anna's frozen form one last time, tears now covering her face. "I'm sorry, Anna," she whispered, before finally fading away._

When Elsa awoke, she was sweating profusely. Despite her having a natural connection to the cold, she felt like her body was on fire. Not surprisingly, her room was covered in frost. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa caused it to disappear. She wiped the sweat off her brow, breathing heavily.

When a knock came at the door, it startled Elsa. She turned towards it; acting on autopilot. "Who's there?" she called out.

"It's me, Elsa. I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

It was Anna! She was alive. This had all just been a horrible nightmare. Oh, thank God. Elsa didn't remember screaming, she must have been asleep at the time.

She got out of bed, and opened the door to her bedroom. Anna stood outside, holding a candle.

"Are you OK, Elsa?" she asked concern.

Elsa was still breathing heavily. "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Was it about me?" Anna asked, seeming to know already.

Anna could tell by the look on Elsa's face that it was.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," Elsa said, stepping aside to let Anna in.

Anna placed the candle on the nightstand, and sat down on the bed. Elsa joined her, not speaking for the first few seconds.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Elsa said.

Anna brushed it off. "That's OK. I had just fallen asleep anyway. So what was your nightmare about?"

Elsa told Anna about her nightmare, going into descriptive detail about the destruction she caused, the people she killed, even how she took her own life.

"I would do it too, if it happened," Elsa said. "There's no way I'd be able to live with myself. When I froze your heart two years ago, I wanted nothing more than to die. In those seconds that I lost you, that's all I wanted. I was too grief stricken to do it right away, but I would have eventually."

"Elsa, it's been two years, you have to let this go. You didn't kill me or anybody. Our kingdom is stronger than it's been in many years! And it's all because of you!"

Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, Anna, but the memory of it is just too strong."

"Don't think about it," Anna said, this time more sternly. "No more tears, Elsa. This has gone on for far too long. You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. We made a few mistakes, but that's alright, we learned from them. Now our family is stronger than ever. Do you have any idea how happy you've made me these past two years? I have my sister again, and we're together! It's just like when we were little! Only you could have made that happen, Elsa."

Elsa gave a small smile. The light from the candle cast an ominous glow over both their faces.

"Anna, thank you, but you're the one who made this happen. If it weren't for you, I'd still be living the rest of my life behind a closed door. You trekked across a frozen wasteland just to bring me back. You continued believing in someone who has done nothing but hurt you in the past, all because you love me. I just don't understand it."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her into a tight hug. "All you need to understand is that I love you, and that there is no reason to keep dwelling on this. No more tears, Elsa. No more regrets. This is here. This is now."

As the sisters held each other in their arms, Elsa could feel the pain slowly fading away. Her eyes stopped crying, and felt a warm glow of happiness inside of her.

"Promise me something," Anna said.

Elsa looked at Anna eye to eye. "Anything, Anna."

"Promise me that you'll always be the sister I love so much."

Elsa smiled. "I never stopped."

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review!**


End file.
